Digimon: Frontier Camp Parent Trap Style
by KodochiiR
Summary: Koji didn't know that he had a twin brother, Koichi, who lived almost halfway around the world, until they meet for the first time in summer camp.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival To Camp Frontier

**HAIIYOOO FAN-FICTION! This is my 3rd fan-fiction story and my first Digimon one! This time it's parent trap style! If you don't know what parent trap is, it's about two twins who meet each other for the first time at a camp because of their separation of their parents. BLAHBLAH. But anyways, for people reading my Avatar:TLA stories, I might work on those again when the school year starts because I wanted to start on this. (This idea just popped into my head yesterday and I couldn't get it out of my head! So I just had to write a FanFic about it!) ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS...ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER OR DISNEY'S PARENT TRAP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A line of three camp buses were lined up on the side of the road. They turned down a narrow lane then passed through a freshly painted wooden gate with a large sign that read, Camp Frontier. A magnificent lake sparkled in the distance with red canoes, lined up on its shores.<p>

Over the loud atmosphere of the camp, the bus horns were honking, announcing that the first day of Camp Frontier for both boys and girls has officially began.

Boys and girls. Tall ones, short ones, and everything in between, ranging from the ages 11 through 15. Camp counselors tried to control the loud clamor of the kids as they ran at a fast pace towards the camp entrance.

The bus drivers tossed duffel bags of all types out of the buses into a large pile. Marva Kulp, the owner of the camp who looked in her late sixties wore khaki shorts held a bullhorn. Next to Marva, stood her daughter Marva Jr., short for Marva Junior who also held a bullhorn.

Marva kulp turned on her bullhorn and spoke, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Camp Frontier. I'm Marva, your camp director and this is my daughter, Marva Jr. Please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Marva, bunk assignments, please."

Marva Jr. lifted her bullhorn and yelled out bunk assignments directly into her mother's ears. Marva Kulp covered her ears in pain.

"Berg, Katie, Cabin Wind! Bunk seven! James, Lily, Cabin Fire! Bunk Five!"

A scream of joy was heard throughout the crowd of kids, probably the kids who got their bunk assignments.

"Burnham, Daisy, Cabin Thunder! Bunk Three!"

As Marva Jr. called out bunk assignments, a mountain of duffel bags sat at the quad next to the bus lane as one 13 year old, Koji Minamoto popped up behind the pile.

"Okay, I found my duffel." Koji said to himself, "Question is, how do I get it out?"

Koji wore long Khaki pants that went right above his ankles with a plain, yellow t-shirt. A thin blue sweater was wrapped around his waist. His overly long, dark blue hair was kept in a downwards pony tail, partially covered in a dark, blue bandanna. He wore thick, white sneakers that hid his ankles.

Koji searched for the strap to his duffel bag. After he found it, he pulled onto the strap with all the strength he could muster from the large pile.

Koji heaved an aggravated sigh, not able to pull out his own bag from the crowded pile.

A shorter kid who wore a hat with large goggles that enveloped it, walked over to the blunette.

"You must be new." The goggled kid said.

"How can you tell?" Koji asked.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the bus-drivers tossed it into the heap; I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks, it's the big, blue one." Koji said.

The goggled boy helped Koji pull on the strap.

"Cool bandanna." The boy complimented.

"Thanks, it was a going away gift from my dad." Koji replied.

As Koji and the goggled boy pulled the strap together, the shorter boy asked the blunette a question.

"So what's your name?"

"Koji Minamoto; yours?"

"I'm Takuya, nice to meet you." Takuya said, as they both struggled to pull the duffel bag free out of the pile.

Koji nodded in reply and gave him a smile.

To both of their dismays, the bus drivers tossed another half dozen of duffels onto the pile. Takuya and Koji shot the bus drivers a quick glare before returning to their struggling.

Just then a heavy set male who was wearing a navy blue shirt with yellow pockets walked over to the duffel pile and easily pulled his duffel bag from the center of the pile.

"Wow, how did he do that?" Koji said, surprised at how easily the kid pulled out the duffel bag.

"Hey! Dude! Over here!" Takuya shouted as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

The heavy set male turned around.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" Koji asked, "My duffel's the blue one, way in there."

The boy nodded his head and dropped his duffel bag which accidently landed right on Takuya's foot.

"You okay?" Koji asked Takuya.

"That would be negative." Takuya answered in a feeble voice as he winced in pain from his sore foot.

The thick-set boy easily yanked Koji's duffel out of the pile which also accidently dropped on Takuya's other foot.

"Aghh!" Takuya shouted in pain, hopping on his other foot, then sarcastically said, "Why thank you, now I'm going to have two broken feet."

"You're welcome." The boy grinned, then noticed the name tag on Koji's duffel, "Hey, you're from California?"

Koji nodded.

"You are?" Takuya beamed, "Do you live in Hollywood?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you live like next door to a movie star?" the boy contently asked.

"No, no, I've never even been to Hollywood; I live in Napa, that's in Northern California, and I live next door to a vineyard." Koji replied.

"A whatyard?" Takuya stupidly said, raising his eyebrow.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do. Me and my dad, we own a vineyard." Koji corrected, and then asked, "What bunk are you guys in?"

"Light." Takuya and the other boy, known as J.P, replied at the same time.

Koji noticed that all the bunk names were named by respective elements or something close to that.

"Minamoto, Koji." Marva Jr. yelled from the bullhorn.

"Here!" Koji yelled back.

"Bunk eleven! Cabin Light!" Marva Jr. assigned.

The three boys slammed fists together, glad that they were going to be in the same bunk for the month.

"So either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" Koji asked.

Both of the boys shook their heads.

"No?" That's a shame." Koji said, "So, then, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

As the three boys walked off to their bunks, not far from them, a car pulled up in front of the entrance. A man in his 30's stepped out, perfect posture, elegant grey suit, and extremely proper demeanor. His name was Hiroaki who was a Shitsuji which was another word for a Japanese butler. Hiroaki leaned into the back seat and took the hand of a well-kept 13 year old boy.

The boy wore a red shirt with a leather green sweater surrounding it, just slightly opened at the front to reveal the red shirt. He wore clean denim jeans without a rip or tear in sight. His hair was dark blue and chin length. As the boy turned to face Hiroaki, his face was in clear view.

He was the spitting image of Koji Minamoto.

Same hair color, same blue eyes, same nose, same mouth, same height, same weight. Identical in every way. The only main difference was their hair length; Koji's being much longer, going almost halfway down to his back.

"Well, here we are Koichi, Camp Frontier for boys and girls." Hiroaki said, then looked around with disdain, staring at the jumpiness and clamor of the kids, "We traveled 5,000 miles for this?"

Koichi gave Hiroaki a teasing smile, looking very excited about the camp.

The car driver lined up four pieces of matching luggage by Hiroaki's side.

"So let's review, your mother's list, right?"

Koichi's Shitsuji pulled out a typed list, "Vitamins?"

"Check." Koichi replied.

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intakes of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check." Koichi replied, then noticed Hiroaki's long pause, "Check for fruits, Check for vegetables. Go on."

"Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary stamps, fountain pen, fish light, batteries, photos of your mother, grandmother, and of course…" Hiroaki read, the turned the page, "Yours truly!"

"Got it all, I think." Koichi smiled.

"Oh and here's a little something from your grandmother, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your tush at poker."

"I doubt it." Koichi said in a smug voice, then said, "But thanks, and thanks for bringing me here."

Hiroaki was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He quickly grabbed Koichi and hugged him tightly.

"And remember if you want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone call away." Hiroaki said, letting go of Koichi.

"I'll be fine." Koichi reassured, "See you in six weeks."

"Six weeks it is." The butler replied.

Hiroaki and Koichi bumped arms together and shared a brief handshake, then respectfully bowed at each other. Hiroaki returned to the car, giving Koichi an affectionate wave. Koichi gave him a generous wave back.

And just like that, the car left, leaving Koichi on his own.

"Koichi Kimura?"

Koichi turned around and saw Marva Jr.

"Yes, hello." Koichi greeted, now speaking in his fluent English, "I apologize if I'm late. My plane was delayed from Tokyo."

Although Koichi and his family came from Japan both him and his family including Hiroaki were fluent in English, because his mother internationally designed wedding dresses and bouquets. But most of the time they would speak Japanese in the house.

"Ah, well then, welcome to the U.S of A an what we like to think of as the most beautiful spot on God's green earth – Camp Frontier."

Marva Jr. saw Koichi's amazing amount of luggage.

"Okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road!"

"Can you manage?" Koichi asked.

"Manage?" Marva Jr. questioned, "Suppose I can…why not?"

Koichi nodded his head as Marva Jr. awkwardly gathered up all of Koichis luggage. She lead Koichi towards the bunk rooms.

When they arrived to Koichi's assigned bunk cabin, Marva Jr. huffed and puffed as she struggled to carry Koichi's luggage.

Marva Jr. led Koichi up the steps to the cabin.

"Showers are to your right, Rec rooms to your left, mess hall's straight ahead. Chow's at 7:00, 12:15, and 6:30. Marva Kulp gives demerits for being tardy, so don't be." Marva Jr. explained between tired breaths.

Marva Jr. opened the screen door with her leg as she balanced Koichi's suitcase under her arms.

"Welcome to the Dark cabin, as you can tell each different cabin in the camp is named by different elements like earth, fire, water, light, etcetera."

Inside the cabin was a room with three beds each with a separate dresser. Two other boys were already inside, each unpacking.

"New arrival boys, name's Kimura." Marva Jr. said to the two boys.

A short boy who looked to be ten with short brown hair and an innocent face with a large tan hat spoke up.

"Your name's Kimura?" He asked, not familiar with his Japanese sur-name.

"Koichi Kimura. Just arrived from Tokyo, Japan." Marva said, dropping Koichi's luggage, "First time in the country, I believe, right, Koichi?"

"Yes, ma'am." Koichi politely said, "Just arrived this morning.

"Your English is very good Koichi." Marva Jr. complimented.

"My mom speaks it fluently…so I learned it from her." Koichi said, "And thank you."

Koichi noticed the empty bed out of the three.

"Is that one mines?" Koichi asked.

"Yep. Has to be made every morning. Marva Kulp is a stickler for neatness, so remember to police your area daily. Now change into your uniform, Kimura, chows at 13 hundred and Marva Kulp gives five demerits-"

"- For being tardy." Koichi interrupted with a friendly smile, "I remember."

The other boy in the room gave Koichi a friendly smile.

"Introduce yourself boys, be social." Marva Jr. said as she excited the room.

On her way out, Marva Jr. almost tripped over a sneaker. The three boys tried to hold in their laughter as she banged her head on the door frame. As soon as she was gone from sight, the boys burst into laughter.

"How scary is it that woman's in charge?" The boy with the giant hat said, who's name was Tommy.

The second boy introduced himself as Cody.

The dinging hall of the camp was enormous. 150 kids, all dressed in uniforms arrived for dinner. Two lines of people approached the central buffet table. On the first line, Koji was busy picking his selection of food. On the other line, Koichi was also doing the same. Both Koji and Koichi didn't notice each other because they were too busy talking to their friends. Just as the two blunettes were about to see each other for the first time, Marva Kulp stepped in between them with a plate full of food.

"Excuse me boys, I've just got to have a scoop of the gorgeous strawberries."

As she held a large spoonful of the strawberries, she turned to Koji.

"Care for some?" She asked Koji.

"Oh, no thanks, can't, I'm allergic."

Koji took his plate and left.

Marva Kulp turned to her other side, facing Koichi, "How about you dear? Strawberries?"

"Sorry, I wish I could, but I'm allergic." Kouichi replied, as he too, left the buffet table.

Marva Kulp had a confused look on her face and looked back at her other side and noticed Koji who was already gone.

"Oh, yes allergic, you just told me that. How'd you get over there? Oh well first day of camp, you'll have to excuse the ol' girl. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet, I mean, sugar in the…" Marva Kulp said then finally turned around to realize that Koichi was also gone, "Now where'd he go?"

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY...OR NOT? PLEASE REVIEW! R&amp;R BLAHBLAHBLAH...Allthatgoodstuff. If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue with this story!<strong>

**If any of you are wondering, I used The Parent Trap's script for the story and changed it around! :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: For The First Time

**OKAY SECOND CHAPTER, IN THE HOUSE! :] Thanks to these commenter's: BrokenxTalon, Immortal Fallen Radiance, and Sayuri Yamada. I might update every other day to once a week since I have a ton of time on my hands. (SUMMER VACATION, DUH.)**

**Ok here it is! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The following day, most of the kids were outside the cabins with Marva Jr., who was hosting a fencing match.<p>

In the middle of the fencing match, a girl and a boy each wore nylon jackets and wire mesh masks. Both were in the middle of a fencing duel. The boy was having the upper hand as he knocked the sword out of the girl's hand, pinning her against the wall. The other campers applauded and cheered as both of the fencers took off their masks revealing their faces.

The winner revealed to be Koji as he took off his fencing mask.

"Excellent job guys!" Marva Jr. said then raised Koji's arm, "The winner and still undefeated champ, Koji Minamoto!"

Koji did an exaggerated bow and over to his friends just as Koichi, Tommy, and Cody passed by in time to see the fencing tournament.

"Do we have any challengers?" Marva Jr. announced.

"Sure. I'll take a whack at it." Koichi said as he put on a fencing mask.

Koichi snapped on a vest then flipped a fencing sword into the air and caught it with ease before nodding to Marva Jr.

"En garde!" Marva Jr. shouted, after blowing the whistle.

After putting on his mask, Koji turned around to face Koichi who was also in his mask and vest. Koichi saluted briskly with his sword. Koji hesitated, then did the same. The two stood on guard, each staring at the other's masked face.

Marva Jr. blew the whistle again, signaling the start of the dual.

Koji lunged towards Koichi, just as Koichi dodged and attacked. Koji tried to knock the sword out of Koichi's hand but Koichi easily deflected the blade. Koichi whirled then lunched towards Koji. Koji quickly dodged the sword by rolling over to the side. Koji quickly regained his footing and charged towards Koichi; Koichi side stepped making Koji run past him. Koji turned around to find Koichi lunging towards him. Koji tried to step back, but instead lost his balance and fell butt first into a water trough, landing with a huge splash.

The campers exploded with laughter at Koji's downfall.

Koichi reached his arm out to help Koji up, but Koji yanked Koichi's hand and pulled him right into the trough along with him.

The campers burst into laughter once again as the two boys sat soaking, side-by-side in the water trough.

They both climbed out at the same time and angrily pulled off their masks.

Koji wrung out water from his ponytail while Koichi shook his chin length hair dry.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new camp champ, Mister Koichi Kimura." Marva Jr. announced, "Lets shake hands, boys."

Koji and Koichi turned around to face each other for the first time. They looked at each other's faces, and then froze, speechless.

It was like looking into a mirror.

Koji extended his arm and Koichi reached for it. As they shook each other's hands, everything else seemed to pause.

The boys looked down at their hands, then up at each other, not knowing what to say. Their friends stopped in their tracks and looked from Koichi to Koji, stunned at their resemblance.

The lunch bell rang and everyone else on the lawn ran towards the mess hall.

"Why's everyone staring?" Koji asked.

"Don't you see it?" Koichi said.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us." Koichi replied, obviously stunned.

"Between you and me?" Koji frowned, "A resemblance, let me see, turn sideways."

Koichi turned around so that his side faced Koji.

"Now the other way."

Koichi turned to his other side.

"Well your eyes are much closer together then mine. Your ears stick out. Your teeth are crooked and that nose…well, don't worry, those things can be fixed." Koji smirked, his arguing nature getting the better of him.

Koji's friends, Takuya and J.P shared a short laugh.

"Want me to deck him for you?" Koichi's friend, Cody jibed, directly at Koji.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished. You want to know the real different between us?" Koji urged.

"I have smarts and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't?" Koichi argued back, "Take your pick."

Koji's temper got the better of him and he stepped forward; he was about to teach this guy a lesson but got interrupted as Marva Jr. stepped in between the two.

"Okay, gentlemen, time to break up this little love fest." Marva Jr. interrupted, "Koji…Koichi."

When the lunch bell rang again, Tommy and Cody pulled Koichi away as Takuya and J.P pulled Koji in the other direction.

"That guy's a major looser." Takuya said.

"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't look like someone cooler." J.P said giving Koji a reassuring pat on the back.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

"Do we really look alike as I think we do?" Koichi asked to both his friends.

"It's just a weird freak of nature." Cody said, then playfully slapped Koichi on the back, "Please accept my condolences."

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

During the late evening, inside the Element Dark cabin, a game of poker was going on.

Koichi was playing with two other boys and girls, winning big time.

"Sorry guys, read em and weep."

Koichi spread out a full house. The older kids groaned as they tossed in their money as Koichi raked all the money into his pocket.

"So…that's it…no other takers?" Koichi questioned.

"You've already took everybody…" Tommy sweat dropped, realizing that Koichi won against everyone in the entire room.

Just then, a crisp, new five dollar bill landed on the poker table.

"Not everybody."

Koji stood over Koichi with a smug smile on his face.

Koji skillfully shuffled the deck of cards. Koji and Koichi were going one on one, shuffling, dealing, drawing, bluffing. First Koichi raked up the money, then Koji, then Koichi, back and forth, until they were down to their last dollar.

Koji tossed in his bed, "3 bucks."

Koichi checked his cards, knowing that he was holding a winning hand.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do, since you're almost tapped out. I'll make you a deal; looser jumps into the lake after the game." Koji spoke up.

"Excellent." Koichi said, flashing Koji a smug grin.

"Nude." Koji finished.

"Even more excellent." Koichi smiled, then revealed his hand, "Queen high straight."

Koji smiled, then spread out a full-house across the table, marking his victory, "Full-house, start unzipping, princess Koichi."

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Koichi's camp uniform fell onto the sand; his bare feet stepped away from the clothes.

Koji, Takuya, and J.P were huddled on the shore, holding candles along with the kids who participated in the poker game.

Koji was at the center of the group, with a content smile on his face.

When a naked Koichi reached the dock, he turned back to Koji and the others. Koji and his friends waved, as Koichi saluted them.

Koichi's legs sliced through the water, in a perfect dive. After Koichi popped out of the water, he looked out to see Koji and the others, only to find them gone!

Koichi quickly hurried across the sand to arrive at where he left his clothes, all that was left was his sneakers.

Koji MUST have took his clothes.

"Alright then, let the games begin." Koichi said to himself, aggravated, as he covered his completely naked body with his arms to keep from shivering.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The next day, Koji and his friends were trudging tiredly back to their cabin after their hike.

"I swear, I heard that boy sneeze all the way across the mess hall this morning." Koji said.

Takuya and J.P broke into a fit of chuckles, wondering how Koichi managed to get back to his cabin butt naked.

"I'm so tired." Koji stifled a short yawn, "I'm going to sleep until lunch."

All of a sudden J.P stopped in front of them.

"That doesn't seem like a possibility." The heavy set male said as he looked at the roof of their cabin.

"Why not?" Koji asked, not looking at the roof.

"That's `why not'." Takuya said, pointing to their roof.

Koji immediately stopped in his tracks, his eyes rose to the roof of the cabin. His mouth took shape of a giant O.

The three of their beds were perched on top of their cabin's roof.

"No. Way." Koji said in disbelief, realizing who did all of this; Koichi and his friends.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

As soon as it reached mid-night, all the cabin's lights were turned off. Everyone and everything at Camp frontier was quiet, all asleep. All except for three people.

Koji, Takuya, and J.P ran silently towards Koichi's cabin.

Inside the cabin, Tommy, Cody, and Koichi were sound asleep as Koji peered over them.

Koji signaled for Takuya and J.P to come inside.

Takuya and J.P tip-toed inside, cautious not to make a sound. Both of them carried strange, unidentifiable objects.

Takuya was holding onto a jar of honey and whipping cream. The goggled boy opened the jar of the sticky substance and poured it onto a pair of sneakers. He handed Koji the whipping cream and the blunette squirted the can of the white fluffy cream onto the pillow Cody was sleeping on. J.P expertly winded a ball of twine around the bedposts, zigzagging it around the room.

Koji emptied an industrial sized can of chocolate syrup into a bucket while Takuya poured a bottle of vegetable oil all over the floor.

After the mess the three boys made, they gave each other quiet high-fives and exited the cabin.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The following morning, Koichi's cabin was a complete disaster, mazes of string everywhere. Tommy fluttered his eyes open and his jaw dropped at the horrendous condition of the room. He immediately jumped off his bed onto the floor which cause to slip and fall on the slippery and oiled surface.

"Ahh!" Tommy screamed, as he fell, waking up Cody and Koichi.

The other two boys were immediately flabbergasted at the state of the room.

"What in the world happened h-"

Cody didn't get to finish his sentence because he was sent tumbling onto the floor causing his foot to get stuck in a bucket of honey.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cody yelled, as he clumsily glided on the oily floor with the bottle of honey still stuck to his foot.

"Cody!" Koichi gasped, looking at his friend's fallen state then felt something stick and wet drip onto his pajamas.

Whipping cream.

Koichi immediately flinched from his position and slipped on the floor, landing butt-first onto another bucket of honey.

"Son of a bi-!" Koichi cried, as Koji, Takuya, and J.P peeked inside the cabin through the windows.

The three burst into laughter, astonished by Koichi's uncharacteristic cursing and Cody and Tommy falling all over the place.

"Morning boys!" Marva Kulp greeted, walking towards the cabin along with Marva Jr. who was holding a clipboard.

"Morning!" Takuya called back, and then saw Koji and J.P who face planted themselves with their palms.

Takuya snapped back to reality and realized who was greeting them.

"Oh shoot!" Takuya whispered, realizing what would happen if both the Marvas entered Koichi's messed up cabin.

"Element Dark, surprise inspection! Attention!" Marva Jr. said as she climbed the steps to Koichi's cabin, then turned to Marva Kulp, "Mom, why don't you do the honors?"

Marva Kulp nodded then reached for the door handle of the screen door.

"No, no! Don't go in there!" Koji warned, who all of a sudden was in front of Marva, blocking the door entrance.

Koichi, who was inside the cabin walked over to his side of the screen door and watched, wondering what Koji was up to.

"O-one of the boys got sick, yeah, last night! And-and it's a big mess, save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting." Koji lied.

"Well if someone's sick dear, then I must go in." Marva Kulp replied.

Marva Kulp started to open the door, not realizing she was pulling onto a string attached to a bucket full of chocolate syrup that was about to tip right over her head. Koji's eyes shot up to the bucket then back to Marva Kulp.

"No, really let go of that door. I swear. He's highly contagious." Koji warned again.

"Actually, we're all fine in here unless Koji Minamoto knows something we don't know." Koichi said as Koji anxiously looked up at the bucket, "Open the door and come in ma'am."

With that said, Marva Kulp swung open the door, tipping the bucket of chocolate syrup. Marva Kulp was instantly covered head-to-toe in thick, chocolate syrup.

Marva Jr. let out a terrified scream, slipping in the syrup and tumbling down the stairs.

"Congratulations, boys…" The elder said in a stern, no kidding tone.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Both the Marvas led Koji and Koichi to the main camp tent where Marva Kulp would usually monitor the camp.

Koji and Koichi stood next to each other, side-by-side as Marva Kulp paced in front of them, holding a towel, still wiping the chocolaty mess off herself. Marva Jr. also stood at her side also spotted with some of the syrup.

"That little stunt was the most revolting display of hooliganism ever to take place in Frontier Camp." Marva Kulp frowned as she continued to wipe the chocolate off herself, "And worst of all, coming from two brothers who should be setting an example for the entire…"

"We're not brothers ma'am." Koichi replied.

Marva Kulp turned to both the boys, giving them a suspicious stare.

"We've never even seen each other before." Koji added.

"That's impossible." Marva Kulp said, noticing that the two boys looked extremely alike.

"I'm afraid the look-alike thing has been the crux of the problem." Marva Jr. stated.

"Well, whatever the excuse, I recommend immediate dismissal." Marva Kulp said, crossing her wrinkled arms.

"You're sending us home?" Koji said.

"That does somehow say we failed, doesn't it, mom?" Marva Jr. said.

"All right, all right…let me just think…" Marva Kulp replied.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Both the Marvas led Koji and Koichi away from their cabins and up a long winding hill. Koji balanced his duffel bag as Koichi greatly struggled to carry his amazing amount suitcases.

At the top of the hill there was a cabin, isolated from the entire camp.

"We've got four weeks left of camp and you two are going to spend every glorious one of them together. You'll eat together. Bunk together, and do all of your activities together. Either you'll find a way to get along or you'll punish yourselves better than I ever could." Marva Kulp said.

"You'll thank us for this, you'll see." Marva Jr. said.

Koichi and Koji went inside the cabin as the Marvas left.

The two were alone and worse, with each other.

Koichi lifted his suitcase onto his new bed and neatly unpacked his things. Koji on the other hand flipped open his duffel bag and shook all his possessions out like he was emptying a bag of potato chips.

After unpacking into the isolation cabin, Koji carelessly turned off the lights and lay on his bed not realizing Koichi was reading a book. Koichi got frustrated and turned back on the lights. Koji frowned at this and turned the lights off again using the switch at his side of the room.

Koichi turned them back on.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

"Would you quit it?" Koji angrily said, "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Well, I'm trying to read here." Koichi replied, in a calmer manner.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The next day it was pouring outside with the sound of rolling thunder.

Koji wearing his usual bandanna and blue sweater was pinning up photos and postcards above his side of the room. Koichi, also wearing his usual outfit, was playing solitaire. Each would occasionally sneak a glance at the other.

A sudden gust of wind blew the door open, sending Koji's stack of photos flying in the air. Koji gasped, trying to get a hold of his photos as Koichi rushed to the door and bolted it shut to keep the wind out.

Koji quickly stood up and helped Koichi tie down the blinds of a nearby window before it could open up.

Koichi found Koji's bandanna lying on the floor which also got blown from the wind. He handed it to Koji.

"Thanks." Koji said.

"Any of your pictures ruined?" Koichi asked.

Koji shook his head, sending an awkward silence between them. Koji thought of something to say to break the silence.

"…So how far is Japan anyway?" Koji asked, knowing that Koichi came from Tokyo, Japan.

"From here- 5,000 miles…but sometimes it seems much further." Koichi replied, "How far away is your home?"

"California's way at the other end of the country." Koji replied, then saw a picture of his house on top of the pile of pictures, "Actually here's a picture of my house."

"Wow it's beautiful." Koichi replied, eyes astounded by the picture.

"We've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables and this great pool with a sliding board." Koji explained.

"How cool." Koichi replied, the pointed to a man whose back was facing the picture, "Who's that?"

"Oh…that's my dad…He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would have turned around. He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together." Koji replied.

Koichi flinched and rubbed his arms as if he was cold.

"What's wrong?" Koji asked.

"it's just cold in here, that's all." Koichi replied.

Koji went over to his duffel bag and pulled out a bag of Oreos as Koichi watched him.

"Want one?" Koji asked.

"Sure." Koichi replied, "I love Oreos. At home I eat them with peanut butter."

Koji stopped in his tracks, surprised.

"You do?" Koji said, "That's so weird cause I do too."

"You're kidding?" Koichi replied, "Most people find that disgusting."

"I know I don't get it." Koji said.

"Me neither."

The boys shared a short laugh, feeling a little guilty for being rude and fighting with each other, then laughed harder.

Koji took out a jar of peanut butter from his bag and opened it. Both of them began eating.

"What's your dad like?" Koji asked.

"I don't have a father, actually. I mean-I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions him." Koichi replied.

"It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore." Koji stated.

Koichi nodded in agreement as he bit onto an Oreo.

"How old are you?" Koji asked.

"I'll be 14 on October 11th." Koichi replied with his mouth full.

Koji's eyes widened, "So will I."

"How weird is that?" Koichi said.

"Very." Koji answered, then looked outside the window, "Hey, it stopped raining; want to go get a popsicle or something?"

Koichi walked up to Koji and looked at him, up and down, studying him. Koji feeling his eyes on him, felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Koji, what's your mother like?" Koichi asked.

"Huh? I never met her. She and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before. I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about her…" Koji replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep." Koji replied, the changed the subject, "I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!"

"At a time like what?" Koji replied.

"Don't you realize what's happening?" Koichi said, "Don't you find it peculiar that we look so much alike and have the same birthday and…that I only have a mother, you only have a father…You've never seen your mom, I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mom; I have one old picture of my dad but at least yours is a whole picture."

Koji drifted over his bag.

"Mines is ripped right down the middle." Koichi sighed, and then realized that Koji was rummaging through his bag, "What are you looking for?"

Koji turned around, holding a photo to his chest, "This. It's a picture of my mom and it's ripped too."

"Right down the middle?" Koichi said.

Koji nodded, almost nervously.

Koichi rushed to his suitcase, wildly tossing out his belongings. He pulled out a small box, opened it, and carefully took out a ripped photograph. He walked over to Koji, holding it to his chest.

"This is so freaky. Okay…on the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

Koji nodded.

They counted at the same time.

"One…"

"…Two."

They placed their photos together.

"Three!

* * *

><p><strong>HAH! CLIFFHANGER! (I just love doing those! :D)<strong>

**So…was this chapter better than the last? Please comment and I will give you a cookie! Any flavor! :3 (No, I'll seriously give you a cookie.) And I'll also put your name up on the commenter's list for the next chapter. **

**I might put in my next chapter tomorrow or the next day, if I have enough time, but for now, ADIOS and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Switch Places!

3RD CHAPTER IS HERE, LIKE I PROMISED (Did I?) Okay I give dozens and dozens of chocolate chip cookies to **shadowluvr13**, **The-Gray-Ninja**,** Immortal Fallen Radiance**, **Sayuri Yamada**, and **Phantomgirl96** for taking their time to comment on my story! :)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>When they placed the photos together, they fitted perfectly forming one complete photo. Koichi's mom sat cozily next to Koji's dad. Behind them was a life preserver with the ship's name.<p>

The boys stared at the photo then at each other.

Just a few a seconds passed before the lunch bell rang.

"That's the lunch bell." Koichi said.

"I'm not so hungry anymore…" Koji replied, "…So if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad…and we're both born on October 11th, then you and I are…brothers."

"Brothers? Koji, we're twins!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Oh my god…I'm a twin? There's two of me- I mean two of us? Wow! This is like…I have to sit down." Koji said, sitting on his bed.

"Think I'll join you." Koichi said as he sat next to his newfound twin.

It was quiet for a while until Koji asked Koichi-

"Can I see your hands?"

Koichi gave Koji an awkward look because of his random question, but held out his hands. Koji did the same.

"Wow; exactly the same." Koji said, comparing both their hands, which had the exact same contour and shape.

"If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Koichi asked.

"I don't know. A burger?" Koji replied.

"…What type of burger?" Koichi inquired.

"A burger with seafood instead of the usual beef."

"Topped with?"

"Squid and white chocolate." Koji answered.

"Oh my god. We are twins!" Koichi exclaimed.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

At the mess hall during dinner, Koji and Koichi sat at the isolation table across from each other having an unusually lively conversation.

"I don't know what our parents fought about but it must've been horrible for them to separate us like this." Koichi said.

"I can't imagine anyone not getting along with dad." Koji replied.

"I know, same with mom." Koichi agreed.

"So, what's your mom like?" Koji asked.

"She's an international clothing designer." Koichi replied, "She designs wedding gowns internationally and she's becoming quite famous. A princess in Greece just bought one of them."

"Wow." Koji replied, "Can she speak English fluently, like you?"

"Yeah, everyone I live with can speak okay to fluent English, but most of the time we speak Japanese in the house." Koichi replied.

"So you learned English from her?" Koji asked.

"Yeah and school too, they taught us English." Koichi replied then changed the subject, "You know what's interesting – neither of them ever got married again. Has your-my…our dad ever been close to remarrying?"

"Never." Koji shook his head.

"Mom's never came close either. You know what this means, don't you?" Koichi said.

"Not exactly. You're obviously the older one, you get everything before me. What does it mean?" Koji asked his twin.

Koichi leaned in and whispered, "They secretly must be in love with each other."

"You think so? Then why haven't they tried to see each other all these years?"

"That's the way love works. History is filled with stories of lovers parted by some silly misunderstanding. Koichi explained, "Anyway, mom can be stubborn when she wants to be."

"For a guy you know a lot about this love stuff." Koji replied, then stated, "She can't be worse than Dad.:

Koichi laughed, "They sound exactly like us.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

During the night inside the isolation cabin, both Koichi and Koji were sound asleep.

…right until Koji bolted straight up from his bed.

"I have an idea!" Koji exclaimed, immediately getting out of his bed, then looked at Koichi who was still asleep, "I'm a genius, Koichi wake up, you're related to a genius."

"What are you raving about?" Koichi said, rubbing his eyes.

"You want to know what dad is like; right?" Koji said.

"I was dreaming I was on your front porch with him." Koichi replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Koji replied, "I'm also desperate to know Mom. So what I'm thinking is…oh man, this is so good, it's scary."

"What is it?" Koichi asked.

"I think…we should switch places. When camp's over, I leave as you and go back to Japan and you leave as me and go to California." Koji grinned, "We can pull it off. We're twins, aren't we?"

"Twins from different countries, with different accents, different hairstyles, different vocabularies, different everything. Koji we're 100% different." Koichi replied.

"So what's the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you." Koji said, then begged, "Come on, I gotta meet my mom."

Koichi got off his bed then said, "The truth is y'know, if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to switch us back."

''And when they do, they'll have to meet again." Koji smiled.

"Face-to-face, after all these years." Koichi added.

"Told you I'm a genius." Koji grinned.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The next day Koji and Koichi stayed in their cabins during lunch time.

The twins sat across each other on Koichi's bed. Koji held out a large sheet of paper with a drawn layout of his house.

"Okay dining rooms on the right, but we never eat in there except on Thanksgiving and Christmas." Koji explained then pointed to another section of the paper, labeled, living room," Living room's here...Dad's office is the first door down the hall. You never have to knock, if you do, he'll think that's weird-"

"Hold up." Koichi interrupted, "Something just came up."

"What is it?"

"If you can't speak Japanese at all then how are you supposed to pull this off, considering that I speak Japanese back at home? Koichi said.

"I can learn it from you, plus, I took a course on Japanese back at school for a full year, so I know a bit." Koji replied, "And didn't you say earlier that your mom speaks fluent English?"

"Yeah…but she'll definitely know something's up, since we speak Japanese at home." Koichi said, "And how are you supposed to learn fluent Japanese with only four weeks left of camp?"

"Like I said, I took a course on Japanese, I can learn it no problem, maybe not every single bit, but enough to convince your parents I'm you."

"You make a good point, Koji."

"Don't I always?"

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The next day, when it was nearly sunset, the blue haired twins sat on the dock, looking through a stack of photos, Koichi placed one of the photos in front.

"This is grandmother." Koichi said.

"What do we call her?" Koji asked.

"Sobo."

"Sobo…" Koji repeated, "Japanese for grandmother."

"This is Hiroaki, our Shitsuji." Koichi said, "He calls me by my first name instead of my last because we're really close."

"What's a shitsuj-" Koji paused, then remembered, "Oh, that's a Japanese butler, right?"

"Yes, you're catching on." Koichi grinned.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

During the next three weeks Koji and Koichi were getting used to learning each others' lifestyles. Koji's Japanese had improved, but not to the point where it was fluent.

"it's nice to see you again, Mom." Koji said, doing his best to impersonate Koichi's slight Japanese accent, then said the same sentence in Japanese.

"Good job." Koichi said, this time impersonating Koji's American accent while doing a thumbs up.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The next morning inside the isolation bunk, the walls were covered with charts, photos, and diagrams of Koichi's town house and Koji's Napa ranch house.

Both the boys switched outfits to get used to each other's dressing style; they pretty much looked like each other, except for one big problem.

…Their hair.

While Koichi's shaggy blue hair went down to his chin, Koji's overly long hair went down to the middle of his back in a ponytail.

But that problem was about to be fixed.

Koji sat on a stool in front of a mirror, looking nervous and skeptical about this idea.

"Okay, I'm ready." Koichi said.

Koichi pulled out a pair of scissors and a comb.

Koji closed his eyes as Koichi grabbed a clump of Koji's hair, closing his eyes, as well.

"Don't shut your eyes!" Koji complained.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm just a little nervous." Koichi said.

"You're nervous? A 13 year old boy is cutting my hair." Koji exclaimed, "Go ahead, just do it!"

Koichi took in a deep breath and looked at his reflection to get a good look at his hair then looked back at Koji's ahir.

As Koichi raised his sissors, Koji closed his eyes.

Koichi held Koji's long ponytail and…

SNAP!

The long lock of hair fell to the ground. Koichi went to the front of Koji and cut Koji's side hairs, making them look like his own side bangs.

A few minutes later, Koji stared at his new look as Koichi leaned next to him.

They looked exactly like each other now.

"This is scary." Koji said, "My head feels lighter with all that hair gone."

"About time you got your hair cut, you were starting to look like a girl." Koichi teased.

Koji gave him a playful shove then said, "I guess you take your mother's side of the fashion business. You'd make a pretty good hair stylist."

Koichi laughed at his brother's sense of humor.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Then it finally came, the last day of camp.

Teary- eyed campers were hugging goodbye as they loaded onto the buses and cars.

Cody and Tommy waved goodbye to Koichi while Takuya and J.P did the same to Koji.

"Email us, Call us, heck, even mail us." J.P said to Koji, "We must keep in touch."

"Yeah, you better!" Takuya added as he waved goodbye.

"Of course I will." Koji replied.

"I'm going to miss you soso much, Koichi!" Tommy sobbed almost dramatically, "You don't know how much it means to meet someone who came all the way from Japan!"

"Okay Tommy, don't get so crybaby on us." Cody said, not surprised by Tommy's crying, "Remember to call us when you can!"

"All right, will do." Koichi smiled as he gave his two friends a salute.

After Koji's and Koichi's friends waved good-bye and went to their buses, the two twins switched clothes and suitcases. Koji was dressed in Koichi's green sweater and red top with his new "Koichi" haircut while Koichi wore Koji's bandanna with his blue sweater and yellow top.

"Okay, so remember, you're going to find out how Mom and Dad met." Koichi reminded.

"…And you're gonna find out why they broke up." Koji replied.

"Koichi Kimura! Your car's here! Koichi Kimura, front and center!" Marva Jr. yelled through her bullhorn.

"That's you." Koichi said, as he handed Koji an envelope, "Here's your ticket and passport , the plane leaves at noon. Oh! And also remember, you've got to figure out a way to bring Mom to California."

"Last call, Koichi Kimura!' Marva Jr. yelled out again.

The boys gave each other a quick hug before retreating onto their separate ways.

Koichi watched from the crowd as Koji greeted the car driver. Koji climbed in the back seat and the car sped off.

Koichi crossed his arms, then his fingers.

"Good luck, Koji."

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you are wondering, WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO FRIGGEN SHORT?<strong>

**It's because I felt like this would be a good place to end the chapter, sorta like another cliff hanger to keep you guys wondering whats going to happen next :3 (IM SO EVIL) **

**SOOO, Koji and Koichi are FIANLLY out of camp, but what troubles will stir up once they go visit their new homes for the first time?**

** COMMENT AND I'LL...PUT YOUR NAME ON THE ENXT CHAPTER...BLAHBLAHBLAH all that good stuff :)**

**So heads up for next chapter which will come by Monday :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home, Koji

**HIYO PEOPLE OF FAN-FICTION! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! Longer than last chapter! :D (Just to make it up to you guys.)**

**Thanks for commenting again: Phantomgirl96, The-Gray-Ninja, Immortal Fallen Radiance, BrokenxTalon, and Sayuri Yamada **

**And for my new commenter: Anwong :D THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

**ENJOY & PLEASE COMMENT! All of you make me more motivated to write this story! :D**

* * *

><p>Koji was seated by the window inside the Delta Airline.<p>

Moments before the plane landed, Koji whispered to himself, "Okay; this is it – Oh, god, I hope she likes me. Please like me."

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

When Koji reached the Tokyo City Air terminal, he saw a steady stream of passengers crowding the place.

Koji cautiously entered, looking into the sea of faces, waiting behind a velvet rope. Koji could recognize some of the Japanese the passengers were speaking but not all of it.

"Koichi!"

Koji turned around and saw, Hiroaki, who he easily recognized as Koichi's shitsuji.

"Hiroaki!" Koji called back, in his best Japanese accent which came out pretty well.

The blunette rushed to the older man and gave him a big hug.

"How was camp? Hiroaki asked, this time in Japanese.

Koji took a few seconds to detect what he was saying before he answered back in Japanese, "Great, I really like it there."

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Koji and Hiroaki left the airport to get inside his car.

Tokyo, Japan – Koji looked outside astounded by the sights of the city. It was crowded, lively, and loud as people walked on the sidewalks to their destination.

Hiroaki passed by several shops and stores in the populated city, Koji rolled down the window and rested his head on his hands as he enjoyed every single bit of the sights.

"This is so amazing! What a city!" Koji exclaimed, in English, so absorbed in the sights, that he forgot to speak Japanese.

"Six weeks at camp and you suddenly sound like an American tourist." Hiroaki said, in Japanese.

"Uhh…" Koji said, then thought of an excuse, this time speaking in Japanese, "That's what camp's for. Makes you appreciate home. I just love how everyone drives on the wrong side here-"

Koji immediately stopped then realized, "I – I mean they actually drive on the wrong side, but after living…I-I mean being in America WHERE they drive on the wrong side, which after a while begins to feel like the wrong – right side, makes this seem like the wrong side…"

Koji stumbled on some of the words, not quite used to the Japanese vocabulary yet; he only had time to learn it in the last school year and from his older twin.

"Did they give you anything funny to drink on that plane?" Hiroaki asked.

"Plane…?" Koji asked, not comprehending what Hiroaki said in Japanese, then remembered and spoke, this time in English, " No-Not at all!"

"Why the English all of a sudden?" Hiroaki asked, in Japanese.

"Ah…because…you know everyone at camp spoke English so…I sorta got used to speaking English all the time." Koji nervously explained, trying to make up an excuse.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Once they reached an enourmous townhouse, Hiroaki pulled up and got out of the car, opening the back door for Koji. He stepped out and looked up at the giant suburban house.

"This is it." Koji whispered to himself, "Setagoya, Tokyo."

Hiroaki took out Koji's, or rather Koichi's suitcases as Koji rushed up the steps of the Japanese town house. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

In front of Koji was a sun-filled entrance room with a fantastically carved staircase. Compared to the size of the room Koji felt very small. Before going further into the house, Koji remembered tot ake off his shoes once he entered the house.

"Hello?" Koji called out to no one in particular.

It was unusually quiet.

Koji peeked into several rooms remembering which ones were which. Finally, the blunette headed around the stairs, counting the doorways before stopping at one that was already open. He saw someone sitting in a chair, hidden behind a newspaper. Koji immediately recognized who this was.

His grandmother.

"Grandmother, I'm home." Koji said, in japanese.

His grandmother put the newspaper down, which revealed her face. She looked to be in her mid-70's with gray hair and a warm smile.

"Is that my little Koichi, That tall and gangly thing?" Grandmother teased.

"Yes, it's me." Koji replied.

Koichi's Grandmother immediently rose from her seat and embraced Koji in a hug, wrapping him in her arms.

"Did you have a good time, sweetie?" Grandmother asked.

"Uh-huh…great." Koji replied in a muffled response, buried in his grandmother's hug.

Koji close his eyes and hugged her back.

"Koichi…!"

Koji and his grandmother separated from their hug.

Koji looked up to the balcony at the top of the stairs and saw, his mother-

-for the first time in his life.

Tomoko Kimura, Koji and Koichi's mother, was a natural beauty in her mid-30's. She had long, blue hair just like the twins that reached down to her back. Koji slowly walked up the stairs, getting closes and closer to his mom.

"Mom?" Koji said.

"Honey, welcome home!" Tomoko greeted.

Koji's mom rushed down the stairs as Koji quickly went up. Koji fell into his mother's arms, tears slowly cascading down his cheeks.

"I can't believe it's you." Koji said.

Koji shook his head and looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tomoko smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I've missed you so much." Koji laughed.

"Can you believe it? It seems like it's been forever." Tomoko replied.

"You have no idea." Koji replied.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Moments later, Koji and his mom entered his mom's room. It was beautiful, feminine, and altogether looked like a typical mom's room. Tea had been laid on a corner table as the two, casually sat across from each other on the bed.

"So tell me all about camp." Tomoko said, "Did you like everyone? Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was great and I like this one guy a lot. I mean…in particular. He's from California, actually." Koji replied, "Have you ever been to California?"

Tomoko pored tea into a ceramic glass and handed it to Koji before answering, "Yes…it was a long time ago, before you were born."

Just then the phone rang, Tomoko answered it.

"Hello? Hi…really? Can you manage without me? Koichi just got home from camp…well, what's the problem?"

As Tomoko talked on the phone, Koji walked over to the dresser and scrutinized her hair brushes, perfume, and a photo of Tomoko as a little gil.

Koji turned back and looked at his mom. Tomoko made a face about the phone call; Koji laughed at his mom as she continued on the phone.

Koji noticed Tomoko's open closet door and entered, gazing at all of his mother's clothes. He looked at a row of evening clothes and touched the beautiful fabrics.

"Koichi!"

Koji immediately popped up from the closet, worried that he'd been caught trespassing.

"Would you mind very much running down to the studio with me?"

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

In the midst of all the Tokyo city taxi cabs and traffic, Koji and mom walked side by side, holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other in the sea of people.

Once they arrived to a certain store window, the two stopped. Behind the window, there was a mannequin wearing an exquisite wedding gown. Above the window, marked in English and Kanji letters _was Tomoko Kimura's Designs_.

"Wow, that's incredible." Koji said, still surprised by the fact that his mom owned her own business.

"Really? You don't think it's too over-the-top?" Tomoko replied, thinking that Koji was commenting on the wedding gown.

"No, not at all." Koji replied.

Inside the building, a skylight filled the entrance room of the store with a splash of white light. A huge vase of white orchids sat on an antique table. Koji and his mom climbed a circular stairwell, passing a Bridal Boutique on the first floor.

Koji and his mom were engaged in a conversation until Koji asked her…

"-You mean you never think about getting married again?"

"No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you." Tomoko replied.

An assistant hurried past them, carrying a veil.

"Hi Kimura. Hey Koichi, welcome home." The assistant said as she passed them.

"Uh…thanks." Koji replied, then turned back to face his mom, "But, mom, seriously, doesn't design all these wedding gowns ever make you think about marriage…or maybe just think about the "F" word?"

""F" word?" Tomoko repeated, thinking about the infamous curse word.

"My 'Father'." Koji replied.

"Oh. That 'F' word. Well no; actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown when I married the 'F' word."

"You didn't? –Why not?" Koji questioned, with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, how did we get into the discussion anyway?" Tomoko said, as they both arrived at a large loft filled with people, "Okay, here we are. Now let's see what disaster awaits us."

As they stepped into the loft, there was a photo shoot, a model wore a beautiful wedding gown as a photographer shot away. Make-up, hair people, and assistants scurried about. Koji watched with complete astonishment having never been to a shop this lively in his entire life.

"Okay, she's here- we're saved!" the photographer said, as he noticed Tomoko's presence.

"Uh – huh, the pressure's on." Tomoko replied.

"We don't know what to do with the veil, if she wears it, it covers the back of the dress, if she doesn't the dress looks-"

"-incomplete. Right." Tomoko interrupted, then turned to the model, "Can you try standing sideways…? Head up,…that's it. That's perfect."

The model did as she said.

"Now slip the veil on and drape it back…not over her shoulders…" Tomoko said to the assistant who put the cloth over the models shoulders, "…Straight back, there you go."

Then she focused back at the model, "Now lift the bouquet in your arms like you're carrying it. …Beautiful, and look happy, it's your wedding day!"

The model laughed as the photographer took more shots, some of them which included Koji and his mom.

Even though Koji wasn't into the whole fashion business, he was glad that he could spend this moment with his mom for the first time.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Later on after the hectic photo shoots, Tomoko and Koji made their way down the hall, passing a row of design offices. Two assistants walked and passed them, carrying a rather large wedding gown.

"So what did you wear when you married dad?" Koji asked, trying to bring his dad into the picture.

"Why the sudden curiosity about your dad?" Tomoko replied.

"Well, maybe cause he's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wondering…" Koji replied.

Koji's mom stuck her head inside an office.

"I'm going home, guys…see you tomorrow."

As Koji and Tomoko headed back down the circular staircase, Koji couldn't help himself by asking this question-

"-So what's he like? Really."

"Who?" Tomoko asked.

Koji rolled his eyes.

As they exited Tomoko Kimura's designs, Koji and Tomoko stepped onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Mom, you can't avoid the subject forever." Koji said.

"Okay." Tomoko replied, giving in, "He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was… actually entirely lovely. All right?"

"All right." Koji smiled.

All of a sudden, it started to rain. Tomoko immediately snapped open an umbrella.

"Are you cold?" Tomoko asked.

"I'm fine." Koji replied to his mom, the looked up to her, "So, did you meet him here…in Japan?"

Tomoko took Koji's hand as they dashed across the rainy street.

"We met on the QE 2."

"The QE what?" Koji raised an eyebrow.

"The Queen Elizabeth 2. We met on our very first night on board the ship, actually. We were seated next to each other at dinner. He's an American, you know."

"No kidding?"

Tomoko nodded, then said, "We kind of hit it off immediately."

"Hey, I love Americans. I mean, if I wasn't Japanese, I'd be an American." Koji said, then asked, "So, was it love at first sight?"

"I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day." Tomoko replied, and then yelled, "Taxi!"

As a taxi passed them, it immediately came to a stop. Both Koji and Tomoko, hurried inside the car and sat side by side.

"So did you see each other every single night?" Koji asked.

"You know, this part of your personality reminds me of your father. You'd think he raise you instead of me, "Then looked straight into Koji's eyes, "Yes we saw each other every night, every morning and every hour-in-between. This one night, he popped the question."

Koji nodded his head.

"…and since a ship's captain can do all kinds of special things, like even marry people…"

"You mean, you got married on the QE 2?" Koji asked.

His mom nodded.

"That's so cool. So what happened, you didn't love each other when you weren't in the middle of the Atlantic?" Koji asked.

"I don't know, Koichi. These things are complicated. I tried living in California and he tried living in Japan, but…"

"It just didn't work out." Koji said.

"No it didn't, except for having you." Tomoko smiled.

Koji smiled back as his mom put her arm around him, pulling him close.

_Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment._

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! WOOT! 4<strong>**TH**** CHAPTER FINISHED! :D I'm almost done with the 5****th**** chapter too, since I'm getting into this story because of the amount of comments and just the story itself, but I won't submit that until Wednesday, because I'm so evil. :3 (Fishing for comments)**

**Oh BTW, if any of you got confused about Tomoko…Tomoko is Koji and Koichi's mom/ Same person D**

**WELL, later, and stay alert for my story! :) **


End file.
